beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Yuki Mizusawa
Yuki Mizusawa (水沢ユウキ Mizusawa Yuki) is one of the main protagonists that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury or Metal Fight Beyblade 4D and his Beyblade is Mercury Anubius 85XF. He is a Legend Blader and is one of the Solar System Bladers. He is currently teamed up with Gingka to find all the Legend Bladers and stop Nemesis from using the star fragment to control the world. Appearance Yuki has dark brown spiky-hair with one hair sticking up in a curve. He wears glasses and has blue eyes. He wears a sky blue blazer with dark blue highlights and white trim with a red tie that has a star design in the middle and a white shirt. He also wears dark grey shorts with a belt, white socks and black shoes with grey highlights. Information Yuki is a boy-genius, an astronomer and a Legend Blader of the Solar System Bladers He was investigating on the fragment of the star when he suddenly seen that this contains some extra-ordinary powers. Gingka and the others helped him one day from being attacked by a person called Johannes. He tells Gingka that he witnessed the Star Fragment fall fom the sky one day. One of the 10 lights of it dwells inside of Anubius and Yuki heard the voice of it that evening. Gingka and Co. will have to stop a great evil from trying to revive the "Black Sun"or 'Nemesis' by using the unknown power of the Star Fragment. In the 4D episode, Dynamis, Guardian of the Temple, it shows that Yuki have a fear of snakes and he also knows about the mayans. Yuki and other Legend Bladers go to defeat the dark evil. Anime In ''The Star Fragment'', the Star Fragment hit Yuki's Anubius making it glow in a blue hue. He then decides to study this. Later, he leaves to board a ship to find someone. In ''Legend Blader'', he battled Johannes in an attempt to defend himself. Gingka soon came and rescued him shortly before he fainted. In ''The Mysterious Lynx Cat'', he discovered that a Legend Power landed on Indonesia and travelled with Gingka and co to find the Legend Blader residing there. In ''L-Drago Destroy'', he had a practice battle against a girl from the Zarkan Island village named Sarah. In [[4D005|''Awakening! Anubius!]], he battled Ryuga. Although he appeared to be winning for most of the battle , Ryuga defeated him in the end. During the battle however, he activated his Legend Power showing that he is one of the Legend Bladers. Manga In [[Metal Fight Beyblade 4D: Chapter 031|''31]], Yuki battled Gingka and he lost. He then told Gingka and Co. of an upcoming Beyblade Tournament called "Ultimate Bladers" and signed everyone up. Battles Beyblade *'Mercury Anubius 85XF': Yuki's Beyblade in the manga and anime. *Mercury Anubius 85XF Legend Ver: His current beyblade. Special Moves *'Brave Impact ' Trivia *Yuki resembles Kenny from the original series *Yuki is the Japanese meaning for "blessing; snow" and is most commonly a Japanese name for girls which is ironic since Yuki is a boy. Thats Funny. *He is the only Legend Blader that does not own a 4D system bey. Odd isn't it? *Yuki and Kenny are kind of the same but Kenny only battles for training. *He is the second character in the metal saga to have an Egyptian beyblade. the other being Nile. *Like the other Solar System Bladers,his ancestor looks like him only without glasses. *Yuki's Bey Mercury Anubis 85XF is able to be obtained on the beyblade metal masters video game. Gallery O0308034411108651547.png|Yuki launching Anubius o0306034511108652285.png|Yuki with Gingka and Kenta O0720048011157180143.jpg|Young Yuki with his grandfather O0720048011157180144.jpg|Young Yuki O0720048011157180149.jpg|Yuki Anubius Recolour.jpg Anubius Unleashed.jpg Anubius Legend Bey.jpg Yuki_Legend_Power.jpg|Yuki's Legend Power Activating Yuki_Legend_Power2.jpg|Yuki's Legend Power During Battle Yuki_Anubius_Legend.jpg|The Link Between A Legend Blader And Their Bey Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.JPG eeeeeeeeeee.JPG fd.JPG tttttttttt.JPG YM.png Yuki.jpg|Yuki Beyblade 4D Yuki close up.png|Yuki in Battle Yuki99.jpg|Yuki M scared by S.jpg|Scared By a Snake Yuki 11.jpg YukiSolarSystem.jpg YukiAncestor.jpg|Yuki's Ancestor Yuki 16.jpg|link=Yuki Mizusawa Yuki 20.jpg|Yuki and Gingka|link=Yuki Mizusawa Yuki 23.png|Yuki's funny face|link=Yuki Mizusawa anubis pegaus.GIF|Anubis-Pegasus yuki1.GIF Beyblade 4D Big Bang and Anubis team work.png 129 3.jpg Tv1321141258328.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Yuki launches Anubis.png|Ver 2 Intro 128_19vc.jpg|Scared Yuki|link=Yuki Mizusawa Metal_Fight_Beyblade_4D_107_-_Awakening!_Anubius016.jpg|link=Yuki Mizusawa 55564.png|Yuki in a DVD cover|link=Yuki Mizusawa Beyblade 4D YUKI.JPG DMS AWP - Yuki.png|Yuki and Mercury Anubius 113354556 (293270080) .jpg Picture 358.png Picture 308.png Beyblade 4D Yuki and Titi.JPG 138 3.jpg Picture 357.png Picture 419.png Dat1325979180577.jpg Yuki vs Ryuga ; Then Beaten.PNG|Yuki vs Ryuga ; Then Defeated 150 LB.jpg Yuki 150.jpg Category:Male Category:Beyblade Category:Male Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Solar System Bladers Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Human Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Chapters